The Matrix: Resurrection
by Master-of-fiction
Summary: This is my take on what happens after Revolutions. I plan on adding more chapters as I complere them so enjoy!
1. Second Genesis

**The Matrix: **

Resurrection!

We open to the Gardens: A place where hero's are laid to forever peace. Never to take part in the war of Humans versus ruthless Machines. There is a peace for now. But how long can any peace last with hate so great for the other and vice-versa.

We now look upon a lone figure. His dark bald head glistens in the poor light.

He is standing there truly alone: ship less, crew less, with only an operator and another ship less, but not crew less, caption to guide him through the darkness.

It is that very person who come to meet him in this hollow ground.

Man: Niobe, thank you for coming.

Niobe: Anytime Morpheus, Anytime.

Morpheus: You know why I called you here.

Niobe: Neo.

Morpheus: Precisely. Niobe. I know he's out there.

Niobe: And what makes you think that?

Morpheus: Consider what has happened: In the month since the machines backed off. We are on the verge of being able to venture back into the Matrix and freeing minds again. And I intend to be at the forefront.

Niobe: And how do you intend to do that? You have no ship, no crew, nothing!

Morpheus: Damn it Niobe! You don't have to point out the obvious!

Loudspeaker: Attention all captions, The council will convene in the Dome of Truth at 15:30. That is fifteen minutes from now.

Morpheus: Duty calls.

We open to the Chamber of Truth: a place where decisions are made and judgments are passed on a daily basis. Here Councilor Zemere makes a grand announcement.

Zemere: This mourning at 11:23, we received a message from the machines stating that if we desire to return to the Matrix we are to free a maximum 2 souls per month with a cap of 20 per year.

Voice from the crowd: How the hell are we going to do that with only one ship!

Second Voice: I believe I can remedy that.

Hamann: This is our new Quartermaster Deke. It is to my understanding that he has an announcement to make.

Deke: Yes, thank you Councilor, as of yesterday; We have a yet unnamed ship ready for launch immediately. The only thing that needs is a crew to operate it.

Zemere: Yes captain Morpheus, you wish to speak.

Morpheus: Yes Councilor, as you are all aware. The only reason that we are still alive is because of Neo. It is by Neo's grace that were spared by the machines. Your guess is as good as any body's. But I ask leave to search the Matrix for Neo and to reestablish contact with the Oracle.

Zemere: But how can you do that? You have no crew, only an operator to assist you.

Morpheus: I am well aware of the situation Councilor. But I believe that I have two willing to accompany me.

Zemere: And these two people would be?

Morpheus: Beta and Panther. Inexperienced, yes but they are strong and loyal.

Zemere: I am guessing they know the task and the risks.

Morpheus: Yes Councilor.

Zemere: Then you have our leave to prepare your departure. This Council is hereby adjourned.

Everybody begins exiting toward their respective tasks. Each with the knowledge that this decision could very well be the grain of sand that when placed just so. Brings an avalanche of death and destruction that will not/cannot be stopped at any price. Other then the total annihilation of Zion.

But one figure with more hope in her heart then most, approaches the black domed savior seeker.

Niobe: Morpheus wait!!

Morpheus: What is it Niobe? I don't have much time.

Niobe: Do you really think that you can find him? Neo I mean.

Morpheus turns around. A splash of serene determination masks his face.

Morpheus: There are some things in this world Niobe, that never change...

Niobe: ... and some things that do. Yes I get it now.

Morpheus: I must go now. But know this: No matter how long passes you will always have a place in my heart.

Niobe: I know.

Morpheus and Niobe embrace each other with the fact looming in their hearts that Zion's

lives and held together by a absurdly thin thread. And right now Morpheus has that thread in his hand while only half knowing he holds the scissors in the other.

The lights grow dark, the air grows warm, and one figure leaves the other in darkness for the time. To return in good time, or not at all.

We shift now deeper into Zion's structure. To where people free form the Matrix rest themselves for any amount of time they can grasp. In particular we focus on the dwelling of Link and Zee; Two partners who never find peace with the others doings but still have a mutual respect for one another.

Zee: You can't do this Link. Not again!

Link (packing clothes): I have to, I owe it to him, _We _owe it to him. He saved us it's only fair that we save him.

Zee: You don't even know if he's alive!

Link: Morpheus thinks that if they had a lick of sense. They'd plug him back into the Matrix. And that's where Morpheus and the rest of this crew are heading.

Zee: Morpheus this, Morpheus that! Come on Link grow a pair!

Link walks strait up to Zee's face. Looks at her for a second then all of a sudden slaps her.

Link: Don't you dare talk to me like that that. Morpheus saved this city and the sooner you realize that the better. Now I'm going bye.

Zee finally takes her hand off her face. Glances down at her hand. A look of solemn disgust painted on her face. She closes her eyes, takes a breath then sits down on the bed.

Zee: Fine go. But just to let you know: I might not be here when you get back.

Link (closing the door): Like I give a damn!

Once the door closes Link leans against his former home. Tilting his head to the ceiling.

Link: What have I done.

Link then gathers himself and walks down in a somber retreat...

...The dock: still a shadow of it's former self. The rebuilding process barely underway even after the weeks of this so-called "peace". But one dock stands ready for the launch of a new ship. Still unnamed, it stands ready. A lone figure runs up the ramps as fast as his feet can carry him. He is greeted by three people. On the left there is Beta: A short, skinny blond whose firm features gave an air of confidence while under the surface it was obvious she was scared shit-less. On the right was Panther: A stocky man who had muscles and knew how to use them. His face unreadable. The only thing that could be told of him was that duty came first and everything else second.

Morpheus: You're late.

Link: Sorry sir. I had some...uh... personal problems.

Morpheus: Will they effect the mission?

Link: No sir, of course not.

Morpheus: Then we begin our mission.

Link: Um... sir? What's the name of this beauty?

Morpheus: the Messiah: for Neo. Everybody ready?

Everybody at once: Yes Captain.

Morpheus: We're off.

The crew of the Messiah board their ship. As the ship leaves the dock. It's hover pads buzzing. A small cluster of people have come to see them off. Everybody hopes, dreams , contempt and despair lie in that ship. The real question is: which one will come to fruit and at what time...


	2. The Oracle's Path

The Oracle's Path

The sewers: a place where greatness lie in waste. The petty maze of empty souls. To whom the machines come to collect. But one little ship that could the Messiah to be exact. Which, while still in it's infancy has a purpose: to find the _real _messiah.

Morpheus: It's quiet, to quiet.

Panther: Yes sir, I agree sir. Much to quiet.

Morpheus: Please Panther, call me Morpheus.

Panther: Yes sir.

Morpheus sighs.

Link: Um, captain?

Morpheus: Yes Link?

Link: Do you think she call? The Oracle I mean.

Morpheus: If the fates wield it, then yes, I do.

Link: If you say so.

Morpheus: Set the ship over there.

Ever so softly the Messiah rests down on the rubble strewn floor. Broadcast level reached: the hunt begins.

Beta: Now we must wait.

3 hours later.

Bring-Bring!!!! Bring-Bring!!!!

Link:Whaaaat's happening. Oh!

Morpheus: Well answer it.

Link: Operator.

Seraph: If you wish to consult the Oracle. Then meet me at the usual place. In one hour.

Morpheus: What was the message?

Link: Seraph said to go to the Oracle's apartment. She wants us there in one hour.

Morpheus: Then prepare for broadcast.

Link: Yes sir!

Fifteen minutes later...

Link: Ok sir, what do you need.

Morpheus: Just the usual.

With the tap of a few key's a the touch of a screen. Part by part a car forms. Rust in all.

Morpheus: Link, why the hell did you upload this P.O.S.!

Link: Our Data Disks were destroyed when the Neb' blew up. Sorry.

Morpheus: It'll have to do. Link, the weapons.

Out of nowhere, row's upon endless rows of weapons appear. Immediately Panther gravitates to the small automatics.

Beta: Do you really think we'll need weapons? I mean we're just seeing the Oracle.

Panther: In my previous life my father was an illegal arms dealer. He believed that when you are expecting something and prepare for it. Chances are it won't happen. But by chance you let your guard down, bad things might happens. Or good things, depending on your luck. That's exactly what happened to him: He was making one last run before retiring. It was supposed to be simple. Just a couple dozen mp5's to some gang bangers. But a rival gang intercepted him and stole his merch'. We fond his body three day's later in Willis Creek. If there's one thing he taught me besides guns it's this: Expect the unexpected, and don't expect the expected.

Beta: Wow! That's deep.

Panther: No shit! Now grab a gun or your going to regret it.

Beta: I don't need one. I'm driving.

Panther: Well someone has to drive.

Morpheus: Are you done yapping or are you going to get in the car.

Panther: Yes sir.

Beta: Yes captain.

Morpheus: Thought so. Link we're ready. Plug us in.

Link: Yes sir, right away sir.

Once everybody is in the the car walls begin to spring up from all sides eventually forming an abandoned warehouse in a seedy area of town.

Morpheus: Beta, Drive.

Beta: Yes sir.

The wheels spin creating a shower of gravel as the group leave the building on their way to see the Oracle.

They eventually reach the apartment complex where the Oracle lives. The building lies in a seedy portion of town and the outside doesn't look that good either. If it wasn't for the foreknowledge the she lived here you'd pass it without a second glance.

The car screeches to a halt and is turned off with a series of KERPLUNT-PLUNT-PLUNT.

Morpheus: Beta you wait here. Keep her warm.

Panther: Here you might need this.

Panther takes a handgun out of it's holster. Spins it around so that Beta can grab it the right way.

Beta(grabbing the gun): Let's hope the Oracle gives you some good news.

The climb up to the Oracle's apartment is a quiet one. Finally they reach the door. A very nondescript entrance, The only one without graffiti.

Panther: After you sir.

Morpheus: Please Panther: Morpheus. captain if you must.

Panther: Yes sir.

Morpheus sighs.

Seraph: Are you two going to stand there bickering or come in. The Oracle is waiting.

Morpheus: Sorry Seraph, didn't see yo...

Panther:... So your the legendary Seraph. You don't look so tough!

Seraph: Looks can be deceiving.

Panther: Really? Try this on for size!

Panther pulls out an Uzi and points it at Seraph's face.

Seraph: If you must.

Seraph round-house kicks the gun out of Panther's hand. Elbows him in the gut. And finally once Panther is on the floor panting. Helps him up and give a formal bow.

Seraph: I look forward to fighting you again.

Panther(sarcastically): Yeah, ditto.

Morpheus: Can we go in now?

Seraph: Why yes. Of coarse.

Seraph leads them into the apartment. As the come towards the living room it at first it seems empty. But from out of the corner an African-American woman walks in from another room. She looks tired beyond belief. Creases line her face like roads on a highway.

Morpheus(Bowing his head slightly): Oracle.

Morpheus nudges Panther in the arm and he quickly does the same.

Oracle: It's okay Panther, you'll get the hang of it eventually.

Morpheus: You summed us. Why?

Oracle: You know the answer to that question.

Morpheus: Neo. Where is he?

Oracle: Your guess is as good as mine. He could be dead, Imprisoned, processed, or plugged back in with his memories erased. Personally my bet is that he was processed. That's why I've started a daycare business. To look for a sign of the One's birth.

Morpheus: Is that why you look so tired?

Panther: Have you found a sign?

Oracle: Yes and no. The brats were me out like you wouldn't believe; but none of them exhibit the characteristic's I'm looking for.

Morpheus: I'm afraid to ask this question because I think I know the answer but: Is there any place where I can get any more information.

Oracle: Your right Morpheus, you do.

Panther: Who are you guys talking about?

Morpheus: The Merovingian.

Oracle: Precisely.

Panther: The Merovingian! Who's he?

Morpheus: You'll know son enough.

Oracle: He wants to meet you.

Morpheus: For what reason?

Oracle: He left a note

The Oracle hands Morpheus a note. Ever so carefully he unfolds it and quickly reads it:

Dear Morpheus

It has come to my attention that you and others like you will soon be returning to duty. In that case I'd like to extend an olive branch. To discuss the terms of the our little _peace, _meet me at my grind when the clock strikes high.

With high regards

M

Panther: 'My grind'? 'Clock strikes high'? What the hell does all this mean?

Morpheus: He wants to meet us at his club at noon tomorrow. Am I correct?

Oracle: Yes.

Morpheus: I thank you but we must be off. We need out rest.

Oracle: Of coarse. But may I borrow Panther for a moment?

Morpheus: I don't mind.

The Oracle leads Panther into her kitchen to find Sati staring at the oven intently.

Sati: Oracle! They're done!

Oracle: But I hadn't set the oven.

Sati: I baked them for you.

The Oracle takes some cookies out of the oven, smells them, and smiles.

Oracle: Smells great don't they?

Panther: I never really liked cookies when I was asleep. And I most certainly don't like them now.

Oracle: Well, I'm sorry to hear that.

Panther: What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?

Oracle: Right to the point. I like that in a person.

Panther: You still haven't answered my question.

Oracle: Sounds like someone I used to know.

Panther: I'm leaving!

Oracle: Ok, fine! If you insist. Have a seat.

Panther: I'll stand. Thank you.

Oracle: Well anyway, Panther, your needed.

Panther: What do you mean?

Oracle: When the time comes you are going to have to make a choice.

Panther: What choice?

Oracle: The choice between your life and those of your crew mates.

Panther: Who's?

Oracle: As I said before: No one can see past a choice.

Panther: Is that all you have to say?

Oracle: Yes.

Panther: Then good day.

Panther swiftly exits the room. Joins Morpheus and heads toward the elevator.

Morpheus: What was said was for you and you alone.

Panther: Yes sir.

Morpheus sighs as he opens the door to the ally. He is greeted by the image of Beta in handcuffs

Beta: But officer, I not a criminal!

Officer: Well according to my computer. You aren't anything. You don't even exist!

Panther: Back off!

Officer: Who the hell are you?

Panther: I'm a friend of hers.

The officer looks at Beta, then at Panther, then goes for his gun.

Officer: Your under arr... Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

All of a sudden the officer starts convulsing violently. Then his clothes start to change into a dull brown suit. His skin darkens slightly. And as quickly as it started the officer had disappeared only to replaced by an Agent!

Morpheus: We are here under the Truce of Zion! You cannot harm us!

Agent: If you read that message clearly. Your "protection" only applies when you and keep a low profile. Which this girl broke when she got enter into the system. Now they'll be looking for the ghost in the machine.

Morpheus: We still have to go.

Agent: Then I'll have to take you down.

Panther: I don't think so.

Panther whip's out his gun and sprays a clip at the agent. Which he doges with ease.

Agent: Ha ha, nice try.

Panther: Really.

At that moment the agent is hit by the beater.

Panther: Ha! How about them apples.

Morpheus: Come on!

Once Panther gets in the car. They tear out of the alley.

Beta: I never thought you were gun shy but DAMN!

Panther: Come on give me a break.  
Morpheus: Let's just get out of here.

Beta: Yes captain.

Morpheus pulls out his phone press a couple of buttons and press it against his ear.

Link: Operator.

Morpheus: Link get us out of here.

Link: Yes sir! Head towards Milton and Phine I've patched an exit at an abandoned music store.

Morpheus: Good man. Beta head toward Milton and Phine. Look for an old music store.

Beta: Oh, you mean Eddie V. Roth's Notes and Gear. On it.

Morpheus: Ah yeah. Beta.

Beta: Yes?

Morpheus: Please drive.

Beta: Yes sir.

Upon reaching the store Panther kicks down the door. And they all enter to the sound of a phone ringings in the back.

Morpheus: Beta please, you first.

Beta: Yes captain.

Beta picks up the phone and in an instant she enveloped in light then... gone.

After that. One at a time they both pick up the phone and go back to the real world.

Link: Welcome back captain.

Morpheus: Any luck?

Link: I've made contact with a potential client. Plus he seems like he could handle the truth.

Morpheus: His name?

Link: Christopher Hayden

Morpheus: We'll deal with him later. But first we must meet with the Merovingian.


	3. Meet the Merovingian

Meet the Merovingian

The walls are glistening. The floors are waxed. Everything is perfect. Such is the manner of the Merovingian: Perfect to a pain. That is what's going through the head of Morpheus as he steps out of the elevator and into the dinning level. Then he recalls the first ship he crewed. His captain had a saying: _What can be endured, MUST be endured. _Morpheus never took heed of that saying until he encountered his first Agent. It was there sandwiched between a wall and a fellow Operative that two things happened. A) He learned the value of the that saying. B) A fleeting love blossomed.

With all that in the back of his mind. He walked up to the Host.

Host: Hello and how may I seat you.

Morpheus: We're here to see the Merovingian.

Host: Why yes, of coarse and so soon. Right this way.

The host leads Morpheus and his crew: Beta and Panther. Both of whom are trying extremely hard not to be in awe. Into the dinning area.

Merovingian: Morpheus, Morpheus, Morpheus. We meet yet again. I trust that you got my my messages..

Morpheus: Yes, even the the one changing the meeting place to _here_.

Merovingian: Why yes, of coarse. After sending the first I thought that this would be much more pleasant. Please sit. Who are these people with you. Scrubs?

Morpheus: That's not we're here for.

Merovingian: Straight and to the point. I've always liked that about you. But do_ you_ know what you're here?

Morpheus: Neo.

Merovingian: No!We are here to _discuss _the contents of our treaty.

Beta: Treaty! We don't need no damn treaty!

Morpheus: Beta silence!

Merovingian: Yes you do need a treaty. Let me clue you in on what's happening: The Matrix is in chaos. After that so called agent smith left our world. Crime is rampant everywhere. People are beginning to reject their daily lives and attempting exit the program.

Morpheus: Which means?

Merovingian: While you _humans _have been squabbling over your next move. _We _have had to step in, police the the streets, restore order, keep the peace.

Panther: You've really been doing all that?

Merovingian: Yes, among other things.

Morpheus: So what in the treaty.

Merovingian: It's quite simple actually. I will stay our of you business and you will stay out of mine.

Morpheus: Is that all?

The Merovingian nods

Merovingian: Do we have a deal?

Morpheus: Yes.

Merovingian: Then you may leave. I have no further business with you.

Morpheus: Of coarse.

Morpheus and his crew enter the elevator.

Panther: That went well.

Beta: _Well? _If you think being dragged around the noose by that slime ball well. Then you can kiss m...

Morpheus: Beta silence!

Beta: Yes sir.

Morpheus: Now what have we learned?

Panther: The Matrix is in chaos.

Beta: As a result the Exiles control _everything._

Morpheus: What would be the best course of action?

Beta: Tread carefully and hope we don't bruise any egos.

Morpheus: Excellent! There's hope for you two after all.

Beta and Panther look at each other. Then turn their head before Morpheus sees them.

Beta and Panther: Yes Captain.

The trio exit the building and toward their car. Only to be greeted by the Twins in valet outfits.

Morpheus: Funny seeing you here.

Twin1: You owe us big time.

Morpheus: How is that?

Twin2: After you destroyed us our code we had to be heavily repaired. And so to balance the causality he put us on parking patrol to _learn _patience.

Panther: Is it working?

Twin1: Here's the keys to your sorry excuse for a car.

Twin2: Now go.

Morpheus enters the car smirk on his face.

Beta guns up the beater and drives off.

Morpheus phones up Link.

Link: Operator.

Morpheus: Link exit.

Link: On it...

Morpheus: Link anything?

Link: I don't know whats going on but there doesn't seem to be as many exits as there was before.

Morpheus: There's got to be something.

Link: Yes there is.

Morpheus: Then give it to me.

Link: Head toward Wixom and March. Look for an abandoned restaurant called Spotty's. The exit's in the alley.

Morpheus: Good man.

Morpheus hangs up.

Beta: Is there a problem captain?

Morpheus: That's for later. Right now go to Wixom and March...

Beta: Spotty's?

Morpheus: How'd you know?

Beta: Worst case of diarrhea I ever had. I was on the crapper for ho...

Morpheus: Beta?

Beta: Yes?

Morpheus: Please drive.

Beta: Ok.

Finally they arrive at Spotty's. All three of them exit the car and look up.

Panther: This place looks like it could fall at any minute.

Morpheus: It doesn't matter as long as we can exit. Am I right?

Panther: Yes sir.

Brrrrrrrrriinnnnnnnngggggggg!!!!!

Beta: That's our sign.

Morpheus, Panther, and Beta head toward the exit but are intercepted by a lone figure.

L.F.: Cooperate and this'll be over quickly.

Beta: Really? COOPERATE THIS!!!

Quick as a flash. Beta does a spin kick to knock the gun out of L.F.'s hand with the first leg and hits him in the head with the second.

Panther: Damn! Your good.

Beta: I told you I wasn't a mindless twit.

Morpheus: Let's leave ok?

Beta and Panther: Yes sir.

Morpheus: You first Beta. You've earned it.

One after the next they all exit.

Link: We have have a problem.

Morpheus: What is it Link?

Link: That Hayden kid I've been tracking the agents are closing in on him.

Morpheus: How much time do we have?

Link: A little but not a lot.

Morpheus: Then we'll get him tomorrow.


	4. The Hacker's Journey

The Hacker's Journey

We open to the sight of an unknown figure lying on a rumpled bed. Clothes lay around the floor in disheveled piles. In the corner a computer sits idle. Ready to be used.

A dim light streams through the lone window. Focusing on the figure's short strawberry

blond hair that looks like it could use a hair cut, badly.

Computer: New message received!

His eyes open looks around and finally settles one the computer.

Figure: This better be good.

Figure gets out of bed go toward his computer and sits down.

The screen instantly goes black and the words: Mourning Vertigo. Sleep well? Pop up on the screen.

The figure known as Vertigo types back: What do you want Link?

Link: The real question is: What do _you _want?

Vertigo: I thought you were going to help me out with that?

Link: The only way I can do that is if I you first help yourself.

Vertigo: Cut the crap and just tell me.

Link: The Matrix still has you. There are dangers everywhere.

Vertigo: What can I do about it

Link: Go to Katelyn Todd Memorial Park. Be there at 2:00 sharp. Get it?

Vertigo: Got it.

Link: Good.

Vertigo logs off. Just in time for...

Unknown voice: Crissy! Breakfast!

Vertigo: Mom! Don't call me Crissy!

Mom: Whatever, your breakfast is on the table.

Vertigo hastily puts on a pair blue jeans, a white tee-shirt, and a blue denim jacket.

Vertigo walks out to find a man wearing a slightly tattered brown suit. He didn't look it but Vertigo could sense that the man was on the verge of collapse.

Vertigo: Mom who is this.

Mom: Oh, this is Agent Barington, from what agency did you say?

Barington: That is of no importance at the moment. What is important is that I must talk to Christopher . Alone, if you don't mind?

Mom: Oh, I don't mind. Have a nice breakfast Christopher.

Mom leaves the room.

Barington: So Christopher...

Vertigo: Yes?

Barington: How are you doing?

Vertigo: Fine, I guess.

Barington: You mother tells me you've been spending a lot of time on your computer of late.

Vertigo: A lot of people do that.

Barington: I know that you've been contacted by a certain individual...

Barington leans forward intently.

Vertigo take a bite out of sausage.

Barington:... A one who calls himself Link.

Vertigo: So, talking isn't illegal.

Barington: But talking to a suspected terrorist _is!_

Vertigo: If you say so.

Barington: You do know that I could put you away for a long time.

Vertigo: Really.

Barington rises in a blind rage and flips over the table.

Barington: DAMN IT! WHY AREN'T I INTIMADATEING YOU!

Vertigo: I dunno I guess you don't look the part.

Barington heads for the door. Grabs the handle but stops mid-turn and looks back.

Barington: You better keep a tight lid 'cause I've got my eye on you.

Barington exits. Slamming the door in the process.

Vertigo's mom enters. A sneer paints her face one she sees the mess.

Mom: Christopher Hayden, what in the lords name happened here?

Vertigo: Well mom, the best way to describe is was that "agent" Barington had a temper tantrum. Plain and simple.

Mom: Really? You heading out today?

Vertigo: I'm going to meet Clark at the Talon. We'll stay there for awhile then maybe catch a movie.

Mom: Ok, be home before dark.

Vertigo exits the house, looks at his watch, and smiles. 1:00 perfect. Just one hour to kill.

Vertigo first heads over to the Noodle Boodle to get some real food. He is greeted by a pale black haired punk with the name Tom Anderson pinned to his chest.

Tom: Welcome to the Noodle Boodle. I'm Tom how may serve you?

Vertigo: Well _Tom, _I'll have the number 3 combo with a Coke.

Tom takes Vertigo's money and gives him a slip to redeem his food.

Five minutes later and no food, Vertigo begins to get impatient. He starts to rise to confront this good for nothing Tom Anderson (like he'll amount to anything) when he notices a familiar figure in a mirror: the so called agent Barington. Vertigo tries to duck out of sight but before he can, the person in question notices him and makes a beeline for him.

Using the tables for covers Vertigo attempts to shake of Barington. He see success in sight,. But before he can reach the kitchen door to escape to the back, shots ring out, and screams ensue.

In the confusion Vertigo is able to get into the kitchen. He is about to open the door to safety when a stay bullet burns a straight line across the middle of his head.

Vertigo exits the building leans against the building and catches his breath.

Vertigo: DAMN! That was close.

Vertigo looks at his watch. Realizes that he's running out of time. And heads for the park.

Katelyn Todd Memorial Park was built in honor the special agent Katelyn "Kate" Todd; whose kindness touched the world and was only shattered by a foreign assassin bullet to the head. Sad man sad. Well anyway on with the story.

Once he got to the park Vertigo realized that he didn't know who to look for but the a memory of a previous conversation with Link floated up:

_Link: You don't find us, we find you. _

And with that, Vertigo set off looking for his destiny.

He walked around for over ten minutes passing several Merv's meats on the way. He was tempted to buy a sandwich (Their prices were very reasonable) but when he reached into his pockets he found out that didn't have enough money. So much for that.

Eventually he got tired and sat down at a bench next to a pretty blond wearing a blue tank top and a red mini-skirt.

The blond looked at looked at Vertigo smiled then turned away. A few second later her head snapped back and did a sharp double take.

Pretty Woman: Are you Vertigo?

Vertigo: Ah, yeah. Why?

Pretty Woman: No time for questions. Come with me.

Vertigo: Wait! I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me your name!

Pretty Woman: In my past life I was known as Amanda, But now they call me Beta. Happy?

At that moment another memory washed ashore:

_Vertigo: So what are you doing right now?_

_Link: Oh, nothing rea... oh shit! Beta's in trouble!_

_Vertigo: Who's Beta?_

_Link: A friend. No time to talk, I gotta go. Bye!_

Vertigo: Yes, lead the way.

Beta leads Vertigo into the center of the park and into a giant hedge maze.

They walk around for awhile when Beta raises her hand sharply.

Beta: Wait, I think someones following us.

She looks around for a second then out of the blue grabs Vertigo by the shoulders, slams him against the wall, and start to kiss him throughly.

They make out for what seems like forever when all of a sudden Beta backs away.

Beta: Good, I think their gone now.

Vertigo: Wow! You're a good kisser.

Beta: Ditto. Now lets get the hell out of here.

DEE-DEE-DE-DE-DE.

Vertigo: Whats that?

Beta: My phone, now shut up!

Beta answers the phone.

Beta: Beta here. Yes sir, the package has been intercepted. No sir, we had a tail so we did a detour into the hedge maze. Yes sir, I'm on my way. Be there in ten.

Beta hangs up.

As they exit the maze, a scream pierces the silence. With a flash of light to accompany it.

WRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vertigo: What the hell was that?

Beta: I don't know but I don't want to be around to find out.

So the two warily exit the park admits the crush of people to get in. They flag down a cab and get in.

Beta: Driver, 48111 Pippins drive.

Driver: Are you sure lady? That's in a very bad section of town.

Beta hand the driver a couple of bills.

Beta: Will this help?

Driver: Yes lady, it will.

With money in hand the driver put the pedal to the metal and well drives.

There is silence for a moment...

...but only for a moment.

Vertigo: So, ah, you're taking me to see Link right?

Beta: I'm taking you to a intermediary. With mine and his help you will meet him. Best not to say anything else until we get there.

Vertigo: Got ya'.

The rest of the ride passes in silence. Eventually they arrive at their destination. They pay the driver and get out.

Vertigo: This is the place?

Beta: Yup. Now come on, lets go inside before some gang banger sees us.

The two enter inside and climb a flight of stairs with leads to a door to which Beta stops and turns to Vertigo.

Beta: Now listen, before we go inside I'll give you one word of advice: Be honest. He knows more then you can imagine.

Vertigo: Who? Who are you talking about?

Beta opens the door to reveal a tall black man in a long green trench coat.

Beta: Him.

The man walks up to Vertigo and offers his hand.

Man: Let me introduce myself: my name is Morpheus. I am Link's superior.

Vertigo: You mean like his boss?

Morpheus: Exactly. Please sit we must talk.

Vertigo sits.

Morpheus: You wanted to know what the Matrix is?

Vertigo: Yes.

Morpheus: The Matrix is all around you. You can see it when you look look out your window, when you read a book. You can feel it when you take a shower, when you make love.

Vertigo raises an eyebrow.

Vertigo: Really? So your telling me that the Matrix is everywhere?

Morpheus: Precisely. Link was right, you're handling the truth very well.

Vertigo: What truth?

Morpheus leans forward.

Morpheus: That you are a slave. Like everybody else your were born into bondage into a prison that you are never aware of. A prison for your mind.

Vertigo: Whoa! That's deep.

Morpheus: Unfortunately, no one can be told what the Matrix is. They have to see it for themselves.

Vertigo: But what you just told me...

Morpheus: ...Is only but the finest tip of the iceberg. Now in one hand.

Morpheus opens his left hand to reveal a blue pill.

Morpheus: You can forget all of this ever happened and wake up in your bed and believe what ever your want to believe. But in the other hand.

Morpheus opens his right hand to revel a red pill.

Morpheus: You can stay in the present and I'll show you the true meaning of reality.

Vertigo start to reach out to grab a pill but he hovers between the two pills lost in thought.

Morpheus: remember all I'm offering is the truth. Nothing more.

Vertigo hesitates for a moment longer then finally grabs the red pill.

Morpheus: Excellent. Now follow me.

Vertigo follows Morpheus to a side room which is filled with all sorts of electronics. All of them looked quite old.

Inside the room was Beta of coarse and a new person. A man dark skin cast a shadow everywhere he stood. Even in the most well lit of areas.

Morpheus: Vertigo, please, sit.

Vertigo: Yes sir!

Morpheus: Please call me Morpheus. Captain if you must.

Vertigo: Yes Captain.

Vertigo sits in a old decrepit surgical chair while Beta places electrodes on him.

Morpheus: Now just try and relax. You'll feel a huge surge of energy flow through you. It will be very painful.

Vertigo: When? Arrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

Morpheus: Now.

Pain shoots through Vertigo's body. The pain is excruciating. His body convulses with the pure agony. And just when Vertigo thinks he can't take any more darkness...

At first Vertigo has no idea where he is. His vision is all distorted. He can barely see. He reaches out with his arms to ascertain his reality but when he does pain shoots through his muscles. It's as if his body had never been used before.

_Where am I? _Vertigo thinks to himself. Surprised to find that his mind is as sharp as a Mensa member.

Finally his vision begins to clear but his eyes still hurt like hell. He finds that he lying in some short of pod. Like a glass cocoon.

He reaches upwards to find some sort of pliable membrane. He pushes against it and with a small effort it tears. Allowing Vertigo to sit up. Surprise meets his eyes.

Towers, endless circular towers. All ringed with the same cocoon like pods that Vertigo was now siting in.

He then realizes that here are plugs sticking out of his arms, legs, back, there was even one stuck into his face!

As quickly as he could manage, Vertigo pulls off the mask, almost choking on his own effort.

Almost before he could finish. A giant robot appeared in front of Vertigo. It had a two circular bods that suddenly split in into infinite extensions. One of these extensions reached out and clamped on his neck!

_**AIR!** _Vertigo screamed in his mind. His lungs screamed for air. They weren't just hurting, they were on fire! He could feel the darkness creeping closer and closer when the robot clamped another extension onto the back of his neck.

At first there was nothing but then an indescribable feeling sneaked into the back of Vertigo's head. Then came a buzzing sound and which could only be described as a the feeling when a long splinter comes out of your foot. Only it's not wood but a metal rod.

After the robot was finished with Vertigo it gently floated away. As if he didn't exist anymore.

_What the hell just happened. _Vertigo wondered. He was considering what to do when the decision was made for him. In the form of being flushed.

It came all at once: The initial suction that Vertigo could not fight, the tube ride that would actually be fun if not for the circumstances, all ending in a splash in a **HUGE **pool.

This was one thing that Vertigo thought he could fight. But to no avail he begins to sink.

The first thing that Vertigo thought of as he went under was his mother. Never to see him again. Then he thought of the pretty lady that he had just met. What was her name? Oh yeah, Beta. It was her that he thought of as darkness took him...


End file.
